A new kat
by Ghastly bloody blade
Summary: I wanted to write this since watching 'Cry Turmoil' so any way short summary Turmoil bailed out of jail and reformed to work with the Swat Kats and Enforcers but what if Dark Kat is there to mess things up that could harm Turmoils Relationship. ON MAJOR HIATUS until further ideas are up
1. Chapter 1

A New Kat

Disclaimer I don't own Swat Kats only oc

Author's notes I got the idea form the turmoil episode and thought to myself maybe add to it since it did last twelve minutes that plus Turmoil is my favorite villain. Warning M for vivid details and it's a TurmoilxTbone and maybe ocxRazor

Chappie 1

As the she-Kat finishes tossing the letter out of her cell window a guard looked over to her cell and just shrugged it off.

The next morning a few guards went over to Turmoil's cell. "Let's go Turmoil somebody made your bail" the sergeant spoke in a gruff voice. "Don't know why somebody would do it but hey more money goes to the city and the enforcers."

They escorted Turmoil to see her bailer. Instead of any person everyone knew it was a new face. His outfit was a black trench coat; under it was a dark red sweater and dark blue slacks along with what looks like a pair of military standard boots. He hid his face with a scarf and hood. He even wore a pair of leather gloves.

"Ah you must be Turmoil," exclaimed the mysterious figure leaning to a small bow. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance"

Turmoil replied "I don't know who you are but your gesture and kindness is flattering." Turmoil slowly observed the figure before her and asked "What I pray tell ask your name would be?"

"You can call me Reggie," said the figure walking with the slim she-kat to the door. "It's much better than calling me by my longer name."

"Well then what about my crew" asked Turmoil with a bit of anger in her voice.

"They're waiting for us." Then a flying vehicle formed from nowhere. " You see I paid for your entire crew's bail including yours."

The rear door opened and inside was Turmoil's girls who burst into happiness when the saw their commander. Each girl greeted Turmoil and told her how much it is to see her. Then as the last girls finish their joyful reunion they turned to their kind host.

Knowing the girls and their reactions Reggie sighed mentally and walked to the vehicle gestured the girls to enter the strange ship. As each person got to their seats so did Reggie. Then as the ship start to ascend, Reggie began to remove his outer layer of clothing. Every girl gasped as they notice their host is not a kat nor even from the planet. His skin was smooth as silk but he has no fur. His ears are aligned with his eyes not in acute angles on the top of his head. His hair is as black as night. His eyes were blue as the sea and sky. The rest of his feature is very similar to theirs but they still mutter about it.

Reggie looked up to the looks he was given and looked up with a sigh. "Look I know I look weird but I'm still a person" Reggie said in his disbelief towards Turmoil and her girls. "I got all of you to discuss a deal."

Turmoil looked surprised to the offer and stared suspiciously to her liberator and asked "what's the catch?"

Reggie grinned a little and said "well you have to work with the Enforcers, myself and the Swat Kats."

From hearing the catch turmoil have no choice. She looked around to look at the faces of some of her crew and witness some of disbelief and some in anger because they absolutely hate the Swat Kats. Not Turmoil she still have feelings for her beloved: T-Bone. A moment of silence past before someone said a word before Turmoil asked "is there more to the catch?"

Reggie looked at his left arm where it is equipped with a strange device. A small see through red screen appeared of the small silver arm plate. Another moment passed til Reggie responded "well you have go through a bit of therapy with me as our councilor."

Enraged from the last condition Turmoil yelled with tremendous force in her voice "WHAT!?" She walks towards Reggie in anger and grabbed him by the collar and continues to yell "you think I'm crazy!?"

Reggie who calmly responded "no I do not but it's my job to figure out a person's psyche and figure out why they choose to be evil." He placed his still covered hands on hers and said "please let me help you."

Turmoil looked down with a concerning frown on her face. A moment later she put her host back to his chair and walked back to hers. Before she sat she turned and said "you better keep a promise that you will make."

He knew what Turmoil ment when she said but when he looked around he can clearly see the girls are confused. Then abruptly the vehicle stopped causing some inertia in the cabin. Reggie stood and said "we are here."

The door opened to a flight deck the deck was clear of any other vehicles but other transporters similar to the one they are in. when the group stepped out they see others from Turmoil's crew walked out of their respective vehicle. When one of the girls saw Turmoil she squealed in joy and ran to Turmoil. Every other girl saw Turmoil walk down the center of the deck and ran to her side. They all walked in side of the carrier.

Reggie pleased with his work on reuniting the girls he walked behind them. 'Let them have their moment soon we need to get down to business.' Reggie thought to himself. As soon as they entered to bridge the whole place was on auto-pilot. When they all looked outside the window they realize they are up on ten thousand feet altitude. The first one to step away from the window was Reggie. "Do you like the view?"

Turmoil turned to Reggie and asked "are we on a flying carrier?" As she realizes the ship is somewhat similar to her former, Reggie nodded to confirm her suspicion and walked over to her.

"Do you like it Turmoil; I had to argue with Feral for a bit to get you an honest job at Enforcers, and T-bone and Razor to give you a second chance" Reggie admitted while Turmoil was still surprise about this minor ordeal.

Turmoil looked at all directions just to think when she came to a final conclusion. "When do I start?"

End chappie 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

Author's notes: Second verse a month later (in story time span) from the first. yeah that sucked don't bother thinking about this note.

Turmoil sat in her room writing into her personal journal. 'Dear Diary Today was another encounter with Dark Kat but my squadron was able to keep him at bay but for how long. As well today was another therapy session with Reggie. He and T-bone are the only men willing to hear me out. I'm so stressed keeping up a health relationship with T-bone and keeping Megakat City safe. I guess it's time to put this to rest tonight.' When Turmoil walked over to her closet she was alarmed when someone knocked on her door. "Come in" letting whoever enter her quarters.

Entering was Turmoil's second in command of her Enforcers approved carrier. The she-kat who stood before Turmoil was tall, sleek and slender. Her red hair droops from her back head over her shoulder in a braid. Her fur is a bright noticeable silvery cinnamon color. Her facial feature is so desirable even most of the female crew members want her. Below her right eye was a small cute mole. Her eyes are so alluring people loss themselves to them. Finally her lips are so bright and something about it that no one could place their finger on. She is a very busty woman and very curvy around the hips. She is also in a special jacket that didn't reveal much of her unlike her skin-tight under suit which she prefer rather than the standard uniform.

"Captain we just receive a message from a Swat Kat asking to land." She tilted her head to fully face turmoil.

Turmoil responded "thank you my second in command, let him land and have him meet me here." "Oh and Sam take the night off."

Sam bowed and left for the flight deck. There she saw the Turbokat land and saw only one of the Swat Kats jump out, she guessed he came there by himself. The kat who jumped out was big a burly. His fur was a sandy gold color. He was also hefty but still so handsome. Sam thought to herself 'no wonder why Captain Turmoil wants him, no one could land like that.' The lieutenant captain walked up to T-bone and walked him to the captain's quarters.

T-bone entered the room and noticed the love of his life sitting on the bed with a very revealing outfit. He said to himself "well this is different than our normal dates." He walked over and snuggled himself with Turmoil and asked "why are you dressed like that?"

"Figured I might take this relationship to the next level" Turmoil responded in a very seductive manner.

T-bone who is aroused by what Turmoil said began to remove his G-suit and helmet. He was a bit startled when Turmoil took over striping him of his suit when it reached around his waist. The both knew things will start rolling fast.

Turmoil leaned down on T-bone very erect shaft and start running her hand up and down on it. Almost every time she ran her hand up and down on it she would lick the head, then eventually took the whole thing into her mouth. She pulled out to tease T-bone's testicles and sack with her tongue. She took the whole thing in again and starts sucking on it as if it was a lollipop with the occasional lick with her tongue wrapped around his massive shaft. As she felt his shaft throb in her mouth see throat as much as can before she felt T-bone's warm white liquid run down her throat. As she pant from swallowing as much she can, T-bone walked around her and mounted her and slipped he huge shaft into her slippery cunt. She let out a load enough moan that T-bone had to cover her mouth with his hand to prevent anyone disturbing their night.

Then T-bone started to thrust his hips against his lover's firm butt. Then gradually speed up. He had a more better idea to reach more into his love. He started to lean back so he can shove more of his rock hard shaft into Turmoil. As he shove deeper inside of her he felt her walls tighten around his massive cock.

As the two furiously fuck each other they had no idea that they were being watched by Turmoil's lieutenant. As she watch them have their intimate activity she thought of Razor. She thought of the things she would let her secret crush in order for him to like her. As she spies on her commanding officer she can't help herself but to rub her small slit. As she delve into an extreme deep thought about it as continued to watch the two lovers and their activity.

As they made love to each other T-bone decided to suck on one of her nipples since she is already this far into their fast moving relationship. Turmoil moaned as she felt her tits sucked by her lover and started to suck on T-bone neck and biting it leaving a small hickey as she felt a need to release.

"T-bone I'm about to come."

"Same here let's hope I'm a good shot this time." He pulled out and stood up causing Turmoil to fall on where he used to be on the bed and started to jerk his cock at while Turmoil suck on the head. As he come inside his lover's mouth she was also rubbing herself and came all over her finger. When got up she slipped her finger inside of T-bone's mouth causing his to whisper "that taste sweet, mind if I come in for round two."

"Oh T-bone I simply can't we have a job to do tomorrow, but I don't mind having you stay with me." With that the night fade with the lovers in each other's arms.


End file.
